


On top of Loki

by Crystal_Lion



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/M, Knotting, My First Work in This Fandom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Lion/pseuds/Crystal_Lion
Summary: This is just Alpha Loki and an unnamed omega OFC having some fun sexy times. Not beta read.





	On top of Loki

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first posting and it's just some smutty Loki porn. Hope you enjoy.

“I, I’ve never been”, a breathy moan escaping, “on top before.” she managed to get out while riding the god. 

Loki, propped against the headboard, was smiling at her. Both because of the physical pleasure of their activities and because of her confession. 

“Well, that is a shame.” He offered. “You do look so lovely with your breasts bouncing up as down as you fuck yourself on my cock.”

She groaned and clenched around him.

“Oh, you like being praised, do you?” He smirked knowingly at her body’s response to his words. 

Her breathing hitched. “I’m an Omega and”, she arched her back and moved faster, “and Alpha’s praise is”, her voice cut off as a massive orgasm had her crying out her release. 

Her body trembled against his. Her cunt, already so wet from their fucking, twitched and gripped at his erection still buried deep inside her. He growled low at the sensation and grabbed her 

by the ass and rutted even deeper. 

“Oh God.” She managed before catching the look in his eyes. And then another wave of pleasure rocketed its way through her body. 

“Mmm” he purred contently into her ear as her leaned her exhausted body against his. 

Small pleasured whimpers between deep breathes were all she could manage. 

Still impaled on the member of the Alpha God, his hands roaming up and down her body, finding her nipples and giving a gentle squeeze. He spoke.

“You were saying?” he smiled at her, knowing there was no way in Hel she remembered what they’d been talking about. 

“Huh?” she said as she let her head rest upon his shoulder. He chuckled and rolled his hips upward. 

“Ahhh..Loki”, she managed as his hardness found another path to pleasure her. 

“You were saying, you are an Omega and Alpha’s praises are, and then you started to cum all over me. I want to hear the end of that sentence.” 

“Oh” she said as she came down from the high that had obliterated every thought in her mind. She began to nibble lightly on his lower jaw where it met his neck. 

“To an Omega an Alpha’s praise is everything. We love to please. Have I pleased you Loki?” she asked looking up into his deep green gaze.

“Hmm” He voiced and rocked his hips ever so slightly to let her know that while her she may have been satiated, he was not. And he proceed to flip her over onto her belly. He grabbed her 

round the waist and hauled her ass up against his groin. 

“Not yet you haven’t. If I can’t watch those delicious breasts of yours bouncing, then I will watch them sway as I take you from behind like the little bitch in heat that you are. Hands and knees 

now.” He commanded.

Quickly, as his Alpha tone brokered no leniency if he wasn’t obeyed immediately, she assumed the position. 

“Hmm, yes such an eager little Omega aren’t you.” He laughed. So willing to take my cock.” And with that he pushed all the way in.

She threw her head back the feeling of being so filled and at his dirty talk in that voice, it was too much for her. She pushed back onto him as much as her body would comfortably allow but 

she wanted more of him. He thrust ed and there it was. An utter wreckage that undid her mind. She was an animal again. Base instincts controlling her body as she rocked into the hard

onslaught her pussy was taking from her Alpha. 

Her breasts were swaying at same fierce pace the God was setting. She could hear his words, knew they were praise from his tone, but couldn’t even guess what they were. The noises he

wrought from her were purely primal. And she came. Over and over, as he took her body to the edge and forced it past too many times to count. She shook, she thrashed, she trembled and 

quivered and at last as he finally found his release inside her, she stilled. Knotted and tied together her mind slowly came back to her. She laughed. The endorphins her body was releasing 

washing away all inhibitions. She let herself fall onto her stomach, dragging him along on top of her. His arms caught himself before his full weight crushed her and rolled them to onto their 

sides, her back pressed against his chest.

Slowly, they began to breath at a normal pace. His knot still full and tight in the inside of her entrance ensuring at least a few more minutes of their shared intimacy. She felt his head lower 

onto the top of hers while an arm came up from her waist to pull and tease at one of her nipples. She rocked her behind very slightly closer to him. 

A growl and a command. “Be still.”

“Yes Loki.” She answered. Then, just because she was feeling so damn satisfied, she added, “Have I pleased you now. Alpha?”

“Hmpt.” He snorted. “Seeking more praise, are you?” She both heard it and felt it as the breath came out against her head. 

“I think”, he began, his tone one of pure amusement, “as I was the one doing all the work, that I’m the one deserving of your worship. You do seem to be quite content, unless I am mistaken?”

She giggled. His cock twitched inside her. 

“MmmHmm, yes you’re correct. Very contented Omega over here.” She said through a smile. 

He brought his other arm under her and now had caught both nipples. She arched into his hands. 

“Keep still I said, or we will be here all evening”, he groaned, even as he ground against her ass.

“I can’t help it.” she playfully whined. “Those are some sensitive spots you’re playing with there.”

She felt his smirk against her neck and then she felt his tongue lick up it and to her ear. “Really? I never would have guessed.” he teased. 

He released her buds and brought one hand up to her mouth as the other made its way down her stomach and into her curls. His fingers carefully rubbing through them. His other brushing her 

lips. She licked at the tips and sighed happily. Her whole body, now relaxed, was giving way to exhaustion. Behind her, she felt her Alpha relaxing as well. Before sleep took her completely, she 

felt him slip out of her. He still held her close as she drifted off, her body in more bliss than she’d ever felt.


End file.
